


Far From Home

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: body, pleasant, fun. (Bonus theme: consent)Stiles looked toward the bed where Derek’s body lay peacefully.





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172278576749/monday-already-we-might-have-something-that-will) prompt: body, pleasant, fun (bonus theme: consent).

Stiles looked toward the bed where Derek’s body lay peacefully. In this no-name motel room they had been granted a moment to gather themselves before going back to Beacon Hills. He was still amazed Derek had agreed to go back. Even though Stiles had joked it'd be fun, he knew it would be anything but pleasant. Once again, people were dying. Stiles knew Derek had been finally learning to breathe again after so long of constantly living in fear. They had both come so far but no matter what, Stiles knew they'd get through it like they always do, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [mamawerecat on tumblr](mamawerecat.tumblr.com) i don't even know if this really counts toward the bonus theme so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
